<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Have Greatness Thrust Upon 'Em by ladyofreylo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867029">Some Have Greatness Thrust Upon 'Em</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo'>ladyofreylo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Modern AU Reylo [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AITAF, Actor - Freeform, Actor Ben Solo, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fame, Happy Ending, Love Story, No Smut, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, all about the plot this time, nonprofits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Famous actor Ben Solo is refusing to attend a Webinar for military service members and their families, set up by his own organization, Theater for Life.  Finn Storm, the new director of TFL, is at his wit's end. He has already publicized the event and now Ben doesn't want to show up.  Finn sends in his secret weapon, the lovely Rey Johnson, to convince Ben that he should attend the online event as promised.<br/>Want to see what happens?  Will Ben show up at his own online event?  Or will he bail without warning, leaving fans and his military audience disappointed?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Modern AU Reylo [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Have Greatness Thrust Upon 'Em</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, this is a thinly-veiled story about AITAF.  It's sending good juju out there in hopes that man will show up.<br/>Thanks to jgoose13 and flavorofkylo for beta/alpha reading.  As always, ladies, you helped me out so much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Be not afraid of greatness. Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon ‘em. ~William Shakespeare, Twelfth Night</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey answered Finn’s call on her cell.  She sat back in her office chair.  Her best friend had started a new job a couple of weeks ago and she hadn’t heard a thing about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck, fuck, and fuck,” he said without preamble.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, don’t hold back, Finny.  Tell me how you really feel,” Rey said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A huge groan emanated from the phone.  “I can’t believe it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?  How’s the job?  No good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey waited for Finn to stop his deep breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s fine,” he said rather miserably.  “It’s just this man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey knew “this man” referred to the founder of the nonprofit organization, Theater for Life--a theater performance group for military audiences.  Finn had been hired to be the director.  He must have walked into a mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spill it,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not supposed to talk about it,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then don’t call me yelling ‘fuck.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, look, no one’s around right now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you even doing in the office?  I thought you were working from home anyway,” Rey interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but all their shit is here.  This man…”  Another groan of frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ever going to call him by his name?” Rey laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, otherwise I freak out because of his fame,” Finn retorted.  “This man doesn’t believe in technology.  He can barely work his phone.  Everything is paper in this damn office.  Working from home didn’t fucking work because there’s no server, no shared files, no nothing.”  He sighed.  “There are file cabinets.  With scribbled old receipts and bullshit in them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that the source of your dismay?  That Ben Solo is a Luddite?”  Rey was fascinated.  The famous actor who had skyrocketed into becoming the hottest commodity in Hollywood was an intense, private, techno-phobe.  Who knew?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s only one source of my dismay,” Finn said.  He heaved another sigh.  “Get this, Peanut.  This man…”  Rey chuckled again at Finn’s inability to say the name.  “He had this brainstorm about a giant Zoom webinar thing for a military audience, right?  A huge event with celebrity speakers and a big Q&amp;A sesh, the whole business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Rey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben Solo would introduce all the participants and say a piece about creativity, which is the theme of the thing.  He’s supposed to be on the panel to answer questions, alongside his guests.  All good.  Well, I made a nice poster and popped it up on the socials.  And he now wants to fucking bail on it.  After it’s all been publicized.  People have signed up for it based on his name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Rey said.  That was bad.  In her years working for nonprofits, she’d put together a few events with celebrities.  She knew the damage that pulling out of an event could cause.  “Shit, are you sure?  Isn’t this his thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Finn hissed.  “It is.  We said it was for a military audience only, but Ben thinks based on registration that fans are finding a way to get the code and flood the webinar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey chewed on that for a minute.  “And that’s bad?”  In her mind, any audience was a good audience for fundraising.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.  Ben Solo doesn’t want anything smacking of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Galactic Wars</span>
  </em>
  <span> involved and he’s convinced that GW fans are clogging the webinar and making it impossible for military service people to attend.  I told him it wasn’t a problem because there’s plenty of room on Zoom for everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus,” Rey added.  “Some people will jump on and figure out that it’s not what they want to see and drop off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Finn said with an exasperated tone.  “Try telling him that.  Anyway, we have a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He shouldn’t drop out,” Rey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’s gonna,” Finn barked.  “Fuck.  And, worse, he doesn’t want us to put out a statement that says he’s not attending.  He just wants to… not show up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sat up abruptly.  “Is he insane?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite possibly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat with that statement for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s he like?” Rey asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to ask me that now?” Finn replied.  “I know you think he’s hot…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t,” Rey said, too quickly.  “I think he’s a good actor, is all.  He did an awesome job in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Galactic Wars</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And in every other film he’s been in.  He really lights up the screen.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sounded squeaky in her own ears.  Like she was lying.  Which she was.  The dude was pure sex on two very long, muscular legs.  He had a thick head of wavy, soft black hair, a pair of whiskey brown eyes, and lips to die for.  If his ears and nose were a little big, so what?  He was a big man.  So very big…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey jerked herself back to Finn’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s military precise, driven, intense, and business-like.  He barks orders and stares me down like he’s considering how best to kill me and hide my body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful,” Rey said.  “Sounds like a real charmer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he doesn’t budge on anything.  I’ve met those guys before in the military.”  Finn had been in the Army, done two tours, and came home in one piece.  “Those were the ones who went to officer’s training and made it a career.  The real gung-ho types.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you plan to do?” Rey asked.  “Do you need some advice?”  She amended quickly.  “Not that I have any ideas--other than keep at him.  He should know you’ve been the director of nonprofits before. That’s why he hired you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, he’s not listening to me,” Finn said.  “Hey, look…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Finn.”  She cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, wait, just listen, Peanut.  I have an idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit,” Rey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’ve been a bit strapped for cash because of House Sugar’s funding issues…”  Finn paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s own nonprofit, near and dear to her heart, was indeed struggling.  It was tough to seek funding for women artists when people were fighting to put food on the table or keep their jobs.  House Sugar was bringing in fewer and fewer donations and in-person fundraisers were poorly attended, which is how Rey and her co-founders made their money.  She could use an infusion of cash, for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the scheme?” Rey asked, darkly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consult for Theater for Life on how to deal with this situation.”  Finn paused to let that idea sink in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consult how?” Rey asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me get this man on board with this webinar.  Or do something… I don’t know. I’m out of ideas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll find a way to pay you as a consultant.  I swear.  It’ll be a standard fee or… maybe more.  We could probably do more.  I can check the budget for unallocated funds.  Maybe I won’t have to clear it with…”  Finn stopped talking.  “Holy fuck, he just pulled up in the parking lot.  Say yes, Rey.  Help me the fuck out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it,” Rey said.  “Talk to you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn made a noise somewhere between a groan and a shriek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey thought about Finn’s situation for the next couple of days.  She seriously doubted she could influence some big name actor known for being standoffish with his co-workers.  If he was reserved with them, he wouldn’t respond to her--whom he didn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought about what she could do, if hired to consult.  Argue with him.  Tell him why it was a bad idea to pull out of the webinar.  Talk to him about fan loyalty and building a base who would support his efforts.  Convince him that his celebrity status was a good leverage, not a liability.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She genuinely wanted to know why Ben Solo wouldn’t want to use every tool at his disposal to help his own organization.  It made no sense to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone buzzed with a new text.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peanut, you’re hired.  Here’s his phone number.  Go!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sucked in a breath.  She jumped on the web to do some research about her quarry.  She read:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ben Solo rose to fame quickly after being in an indie movie and theatre darling for a few years after graduating from Juilliard.  He was cast as villain Kylo Ren in </span>
  </em>
  <span>Galactic Wars</span>
  <em>
    <span> and became a fan favorite almost overnight. He is considered a method actor by co-stars because he rarely breaks character while on set.  He eschews small-talk and prefers to keep to himself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If [other actors] think I’m intense, they tend to leave me alone,” he says.  “I work better if I don’t socialize between scenes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When asked about his skyrocketing fame and status as a sex symbol, Solo ducks his head and laughs.  “Who me?”  He pauses to gather his thoughts.  “I’m just here trying to do my job.  I’m not much on the trappings of fame.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another article remarked on Solo’s reclusiveness and lack of presence on social media.  Paparazzi photos showed him glaring at the camera in disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey took it all in.  He wanted to be respected for his work in film and on stage.  He seemed immune to celebrity vanity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She picked up her phone and called the number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Halo Agency, Miranda speaking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was taken aback.  She’d gotten Ben Solo’s agent?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, I’m calling from…”  Where was she calling from?  “I’m calling on behalf of Finn Storm, from Theater for Life.  He wanted me to speak to Mr. Solo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In regards to?”  The woman on the other end of the phone was clearly the gatekeeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Storm would like me to speak to Mr. Solo about an upcoming TFL event.  I’m an independent fundraising consultant.  Please pass on the message.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Short pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do that,” the woman said and hung up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey called Finn and told him what had happened.  He ground his teeth.  “My fault,” he said.  “I forgot to tell you there’s a layer of people between you and that man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh for shit’s sake, say his name,” Rey said, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben fucking Solo, the one who drives me nuts,” Finn shouted into the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey held it away from her ear.  “All right, all right.  What’s next?  Will he call me back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will call him,” Finn said.  “Or rather, her.  Miranda, his agent and watchdog.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey busied herself with other work, perhaps waiting for nothing.  She expected Ben Solo to blow her off.  He didn’t seem the type to listen to alternatives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone rang and it was indeed the one and only Ben Solo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was deep and thick, like peanut butter and melted chocolate.  It warmed her ear.  She took a breath, remembering who she was talking to.  Her heart fluttered and her palms grew damp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Solo,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he agreed.  “But call me Ben.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” she said.  “I’m Rey Johnson.  I’m calling at the request of…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.  Finn is having a heart attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stopped dead.  All the niceties and whatnot she planned to say dried up on her lips.  She licked them and tried to think of what to say next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes, and you can hardly blame him.”  Her voice rose a little at the end.  It sounded like a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dead silence.  Rey assumed that Ben Solo could in fact blame Finn very easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey moved on.  “He’s quite concerned about the webinar as it stands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m a consultant on fundraising and events. I work for…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“House Sugar,” he said.  “Yes, I know that, too.  Listen, Finn cajoled me into talking to you, based on some kind of innovative idea you have for keeping events clear of extraneous hangers-on.  You have two minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s mouth dropped open.  “I have…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two minutes, yes.  What do you propose we do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, well, I’m sure the people who attend the webinar.  Those outside the military.  You know, aren’t there to…make things difficult.  They’re fans.  Heck, Ben, I’m a huge fan of yours, too.  I love your work in film and onstage.  And why shouldn’t we, I mean, they, the fans, that is, be able to….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stopped.  She heard him breathing hard into the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because they can’t.  The meeting is for active duty and retired military personnel and their families.  No exceptions.  Goodbye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He literally hung up on her.  Rey sat staring at the phone.  Finn was right.  That man was a tough nut to crack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stopped by the Theater for Life office to see Finn, who was reviewing plans for sending a group of actors overseas to perform a selection of scenes from contemporary plays.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He motioned her to take a seat in the chair in front of his desk while he finished up a conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” he asked, when he clicked off the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No go, my friend,” Rey said with a shrug.  “That man, as you call him, hung up on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn’s face took on an incredulous look.  “He didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he did,” Rey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn’s eyes narrowed.  “He hasn’t seen what you look like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell does that mean?”  Rey glared at her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Straight men think you’re pretty.  Hell, I think you’re pretty and I’m not attracted to women.  You have those hazel eyes and the big smile.  You’re a looker.  He hasn’t seen you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can that possibly matter, Finn?  He isn’t going to change his mind when he looks at me.  He doesn’t seem the type to be swayed by someone’s looks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cisgender men are always thinking with their dicks, my girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you would know,” Rey mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll send him your qualifications and include a photo.  Get back in there and bring home a win!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how would you suggest I do that?” Rey rolled her eyes at Finn.  “Shall I knock him down and tie him up until he says yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn tapped his chin.  “Sure, that might work.  If he’s into it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey tossed a paper clip at Finn’s head.  He ducked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, do it with food,” Finn said.  “Cook him something.  From what I gather, he only eats cereal and eggs.  He’s from the Midwest and so are you.  Figure out what you people like to eat and cover it with Ranch dressing.  You’ll be good to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey just shook her head.  “Maybe not, Finny.  He’s never going to let me in his house with or without food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn grinned and hitched his seat up to his computer.  “Your photo is still on the Sugar website, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey couldn’t quite bring herself to drag ass over to Ben Solo’s private residence with an address supplied by the ever-helpful Finn.  She pondered her next step.  Ben hadn’t wanted to listen to her, though she didn’t know why.  Yet, she felt that if he heard her reasons for requiring his presence at the webinar, perhaps he would change his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After talking on Zoom to her colleague in California, Rey had an idea.  She would record a video of herself laying out all the reasons Ben should attend the webinar.  Brilliant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her laptop again and turned the camera on.  She looked at herself, then turned the camera off.  If Ben Solo did in fact respond to a woman’s looks, she should do a little something.  She grabbed her makeup bag out of her purse and applied some mascara, powder, and lip color.  She brushed her hair until it shone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she hit the record button.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good afternoon.  I’m Rey Johnson.  Finn asked me to contact you again after our conversation.  As a longtime professional fundraiser, I believe it’s important to follow through with an advertised event.  I see this webinar as an opportunity for you to say your piece about creativity and its role in one’s personal life, since you yourself are a creator.  You know both sides of the coin, so to speak, as you have said in many interviews.  You’ve been in the military and you’ve been an actor.  You’ve seen first-hand what creative expression can do for people.  Indeed, isn’t that why you founded Theater for Life?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you are concerned about fans joining the chat, my answer to you is the more the merrier.  Get the word out.  That’s the secret of fundraising.  I realize you want to prioritize a military audience, but don’t your fans deserve to hear about creativity, too?  Why can’t they be exposed to high-quality theater and the ensuing discussion?  That’s all I’m thinking about in terms of attending.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>However, if you really wish to remove yourself from the webinar, it would be best to announce that intention ahead of time.  Your fan base deserves to know that you will not be in attendance--as does your military audience.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Have a good day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey smiled into the camera and stopped the video recording.  She sent it to the phone number she’d been given with a note asking the recipient to pass it on to Ben Solo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, Rey sat at her desk, looking at photos of one Mr. Ben Solo.  For some reason, she couldn’t stop herself from clicking on the various photo shoots he’d done before and after his career had taken off.  He was quite photogenic.  She allowed herself a little sigh.  Maybe she should try to meet him and talk to him face-to-face.  She hoped she wouldn’t come across as too awestruck and weird when she saw him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside the office door, Rey heard some yoo-hooing and baritone singing.  She smiled as the door opened to reveal Finn and his husband, Poe.  They carried a bag from a vegetarian eatery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We bring you lunch,” Finn said.  “The hardest working woman in town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He plopped the bag on a table and proceeded to unload it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe walked over to give Rey a kiss on the cheek.  He spied her computer screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” he said.  “Look, Finny, your illustrious boss.”  Poe tipped his head to the side.  “I gotta say.  He’s a looker, all right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn handed Rey a Quinoa salad and a fork.  “He’s less cute when he’s growling at me.  But I do see the attraction.  Big and brooding.  What’s not to love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Poe said.  “I’m short and brooding.”  He batted his eyes at Finn.  “You love me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I do,” Finn said. They exchanged a kiss while Finn handed Poe a container.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey poked at the salad.  “What is this?  It’s fucking rabbit food, Finn.  Where’s my burger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t eat that shit and stay healthy, Peanut.”  Finn took a bite of his grains.  He made a face.  “It kind of tastes like rabbits, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I work out,” Rey muttered.  “I can eat burgers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heart attack on a bun,” Poe said cheerfully.  He toasted his companions with mineral water.  “So, Ben Solo. You two are in cahoots to stop the loose cannon on deck from rolling over his own fans?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Basically,” Finn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe chewed.  “It’s interesting, really.”  He pointed a fork at the screen.  “There’s not a whisper of scandal associated with this guy.  He played a real kinky dude in that one show.  But off-screen...nothing.  Is he gay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn shook his head.  “Not that I can tell.  He’s not interested in me.  I’m pretty sure he’s straight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Search up his relationships, there, Rey,” Poe said.  “Let’s see who he’s been connected with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey typed in the search box and hit enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bunch of sites popped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey read, “Ben Solo has long been secretive about his private life.  Blah blah blah.  Wait, here’s something.”  She clicked on a photo of Ben wearing a baseball cap with a woman by his side.  “Um, it says he’s with an unknown person here.  There were two other photos with the same woman.  No identity listed.  Page Six speculates that she’s not a famous person.  Maybe someone outside the entertainment industry.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No kidding,” Poe said.  “If she was an insider, we would have a name.  Finny, do you know if they are still together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Finn said.  “But, as all the sites say, he’s a private guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I feel kind of bad for sending him my picture and a video,” Rey said, laughing. “If he’s got a girlfriend, she’s probably wondering who the hell I am.”  She put her salad down on her desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fine.  It’s a professional situation,” Finn said.  “If a girlfriend exists, she can’t say you’re going after him.  Only his body.  Preferably in front of a computer screen on Zoom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men chuckled.  Rey rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe nodded at the screen.  “If I was single and he was gay, I’d take a crack at getting him into bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn’s eyes widened.  He looked at Rey.  She slammed her hand on the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Finn, just no.  I’m not sleeping with Ben Solo to get him on a fucking Zoom meeting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think he’s good looking?” Finn smiled at Rey, all teeth showing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put her head in her hands.  “Ugh.  He is.  Way too good looking.”  She looked up.  “Not the point, Finn.  I’m not going to fuck... Oh forget it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atta girl.”  Finn patted her hand across the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taking one for the team,” Poe said grinning.  “I like your style.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck both of you,” Rey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn pointed to the photos on the screen.  “Him.  Not us, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn sent Rey a text the following day.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You may be getting somewhere. I think Ben is listening.  He called today to talk about who had signed up for the webinar.  Good going.  Keep at him!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sent a bunch of thumbs-ups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn asked if she’d made Ben dinner yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed and sent a thumb-down. </span>
  <em>
    <span> I feel like an idiot.  It’s not professional.  I have never met the man in person.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No time like the present,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Finn wrote back.  And he texted an address.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Really, you shouldn’t be giving this out. He will fire you, Finn Storm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn sent laughing emojis.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>If only…  Get on it, girlie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s how Rey found herself standing outside a posh apartment building waiting to be buzzed in.  She had a covered dish with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shouted into the intercom.  “Ben, it’s Rey Johnson.  I brought dinner.  I haven’t heard back since I sent the video.  Perhaps we could discuss your concerns over a meal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard a sigh.  “Maybe.”  Then a pause.  “Did Finn hand out my address to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Rey said, stalling.  “I’m… well, no, a lot of people know where you live.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was apparently the wrong thing to say.  “Oh, shit, they do?”  His voice held a note of panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey squinted at the intercom.  “Can I come in?  I’m holding a hot dish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.  How much of a fan are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of question is that?”  Rey realized she sounded a bit snarky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard him sniff.  “It’s a perfectly valid question.  Are you going to come into my house, take my things, and injure my person?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stood open-mouthed.  “Ben Solo, you’re a former marine who’s about ten feet tall.  You can’t take me in a fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wellll,” he said.  She heard him chuckle a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, if you don’t let me the fuck inside, I’m going to sit out here and eat the food by myself.  And if you think I can’t eat it all, you’re sadly mistaken, sir.  I’m just that hungry.”  She glared at the intercom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s on the menu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey rolled her eyes, though he couldn’t see it.  She couldn’t help herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chicken and rice, roasted asparagus, salad, and homemade cookies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of silence, the door buzzed open.  Rey managed to grab it and pull it completely open with one arm.  She walked into a lobby area with mailboxes and elevators.  A security guard lounged behind a desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’re you here for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben Solo,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“506,” he said, turning back to his screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was singularly unprepared for casual, barefoot, freshly showered Ben Solo.  His hair was damp and his pants hung low on his hips.  He wore a sage green t-shirt that showed his finely-sculpted pecs.  Rey stared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at her.  “Hello, Rey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded at him, gathered her scattered wits, and swooped past him.  “Ben.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey had learned early on in her life that if she masked her insecurity with decisive action, she could bull her way through any scenario she found herself in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was no exception.  Ben had a lovely, well-appointed apartment with a galley kitchen, framed by a big black marble counter and leather-upholstered bar stools.  The kitchen flowed into a living space with chunky dark masculine furniture, paired with pure white upholstery.  Rey wondered how Ben kept it clean.  She’d have spilled on it the minute she got it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey set their dinner on the island and began to unpack.  The smell of homemade chicken in lemon sauce with rice wafted up from the big container.  Whole roasted asparagus nestled in the corner of the pan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben removed plates from the cupboards.  Rey pulled out a salad with homemade dressing--no Ranch this time--and a big plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She also pulled out a bottle of crisp chilled Chardonnay.  She’d seen photos of Ben drinking wine at certain functions--one caption read that he’d been talking wine with the other celebrity pictured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat down to eat.  Ben caught Rey’s eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked her up and down.  “This is a nice gesture, Rey.  I appreciate the dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Rey said.  “I hope you like chicken and rice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded.  “I like anything I don't have to cook myself.  I’m not the best chef.”  He took a bite and closed his eyes.  Then forked up another, larger bite.  “This is incredible.  Did you make it yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Rey said.  She dived into her own plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, Ben took a sip of wine and looked over at Rey.  “Did you make this for me because you’re a fan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded.  “I suppose so.  Or else because I thought you might appreciate it.  Finn thinks you eat cereal for dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben laughed out loud.  Rey sucked in a breath. The man was all dimples and charm when he laughed.  His face lost the severe look he showed in red carpet photos.  He looked young, mischievous, and happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s correct.  I eat cereal way more than I should.”  He pointed to his plate.  “But this might make me change my mind.  Thank you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben made short work of his plate and helped himself to seconds.  Rey wasn’t shy either.  She was hungry and this dish was one of her favorites.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what?” Ben leaned back on the bar stool and picked up his glass.  “I can tell you’re not in show business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s that?” Rey asked, sipping her own wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dated a woman who was an actress I worked with.  The poor thing was so concerned about her weight that she ordered plain broccoli.  A whole fucking plate of it.”  He shook his head.  “Not that I blame her.  I’ve had to lose and gain weight for roles.  But it’s just so fucking artificial.  You sometimes feel like you can’t eat normally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey smiled at Ben.  “Finn and Poe brought me a quinoa salad for lunch the other day.  I snuck out and got a burger after they left. I just couldn’t with the rabbit food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.  I would have done the same. That is, if I was allowed to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you allowed to eat cookies?”  Rey got up from her seat and uncovered the foil-covered plate.  The cookies were still a little warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s eyes got wide.  “Fucking chocolate chip… Damn.  I love these.  And I’m not supposed to have them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t tell.” Rey handed him the plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they almost polished off the cookies, Ben invited Rey to sit on the couch in his living room.  She followed him over and took a seat with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched her with an unreadable expression.  “Now comes the hard part.  Why are you really here?  I know it’s not because Finn thinks I need food.  Because if it’s to talk me into changing my mind, you’re wasting your time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey turned to Ben.  “Look…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He held up a hand.  “Here’s the deal.  Nothing, and I mean nothing, is going to stop me from providing artistic experiences--in a variety of forms--for military families.  I’m doing it using my knowledge of the military and its personnel.  Now, Finn was in the service.  He knows.  But he isn’t part of the Hollywood machine.  He doesn’t know that world.  I didn’t either until fairly recently.  But now I do and I know what I’m doing.  I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey watched Ben speak.  He was thoroughly convinced of his position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She drew a deep breath.  “I understand.  Thank you for talking to me, instead of shutting me out.  I have some insights into the world of nonprofits and have been hired by your director, whom you trust, to advise you.”  Rey noted Ben’s slight eye roll about trusting Finn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scooted toward him.  “I know he’s a new director for you.  But </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> trust him.  He’s a good man and he’s interested in doing his best for your nonprofit.  He genuinely wants to make the organization stronger.  That’s why he asked me to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben stroked his mustache and put his fingers on his lips.  Rey was momentarily distracted by the gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Ben said.  “TFL is mine.  I built it from the ground up and if my career hadn’t exploded, I’d still be making all the phone calls and planning everything.  I have to confess that I’m not very good at fundraising, though.  My board and I decided to hire a director for the everyday work that I couldn’t do anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must be hard to let go,” Rey said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made a face.  “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey added, “If you don’t want my advice, there’s not much I can do about that.  But please hear me out.”  She pressed her lips together as his eyes met hers.  “And I will do the same.  I will listen to your concerns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben looked into Rey’s face.  She thought he might be looking for signs of disingenuity or subterfuge.  She wondered what kind of career led him to be so distrustful.  She thought perhaps everyone wanted a piece of Ben Solo and thought of him as merely a commodity to be used.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hoped she wasn’t doing the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put his hands together.  “I swore when I started this organization that the focus would be on bringing high-quality theater to a military audience.  I swore I wouldn’t make it a vehicle for my own career, like other celebrities have done.  Some use charity affiliations to add a little bit of shine to their image. They want to be seen as altruistic individuals, whether they really are or not.”  He stopped for a second to think.  “I’m not that way. I could give two shits about my image.  I’m genuinely committed to this organization.  Not for show.  For real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took Rey’s hand and squeezed it gently.  “I’m not fucking around here.”  He dropped her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey gazed at him.  A moral, decent actor.  Who knew they even existed?  The few celebs she’d met along the way were not like that.  A lot of them were self-interested, vain, and insincere.  Ben Solo didn’t strike her that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although she could be wrong.  She’d been wrong before in other times and places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So thank you for dinner,” Ben continued.  “But it doesn’t change my stance.  If Finn thought it would, he doesn’t know me at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey laughed.  “Clearly.  I get all that and I think your commitment is admirable.  I just think if you’re going to refuse to show up at the event, you should let people know.  It's common courtesy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled.  “Nice way to call me rude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised a brow.  “You can wear that shoe if it fits you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stuck out his huge foot.  “Doubt it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why won’t you say something?  In fact, why did you agree in the first place, only to back out now?  I seriously don’t get it.  You’re a PR nightmare, to put it bluntly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brows shot up.  “The gloves have come off, I see.  I’m a big PR nightmare--ask Loving Agency.  I think they might be ready to murder me outright.  I don’t give a fuck.  Know why?  Because the only thing that counts is what I do onscreen or onstage.  Everything else is bullshit.  Nobody needs to know what I do in private.  It’s not relevant to their viewing experience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey thought about that for a second.  “True, but why not capitalize on your status?  Why not use it to help your nonprofit?  Why agree to be a part of a fucking webinar and then pull out without saying a goddamn word?”  Rey’s voice raised.  She sat straight up on the couch and made a fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben watched her.  “Feeling a little passionate about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.  I do.  What about people who log in to see you and you’ve fucked off without a word?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They shouldn’t be there to see me,” he stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.  They </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>there to see you.  You’re the draw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha,” he roared and jumped up, pointing at Rey.  “That’s the problem.  Right there.  I won’t do it if it’s going to be the thing people log on for.  Log on to hear about creativity.  Log on to listen to the experts.  Don’t log on to see….”  He pressed his lips together and turned toward the big windows looking out over the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kylo Ren,” Rey finished for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drew a breath and turned his head slightly.  “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” Rey said.  And she did understand his dilemma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned.  “I made the mistake of thinking I could be part of it like I used to.  And from what Finn tells me, the audience is not who we want to reach.  If I am in the webinar, it takes focus away from the purpose of the event.  If I have Finn state that I won’t be there, I suspect people will drop out.  How does that look to the presenters?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey rose from the couch.  “Pulling out without a word does the fans dirty.  You keep this shit up and you’ll lose your fan base. They expect to see you and you don’t fucking show up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and raked a big hand through his hair.  “Then that’s just too fucking bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he wasn’t such an upstanding guy after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey walked over to gather up the pan and the plate of cookies.  She slid the cookies onto a clean plate.  “You can have these as a midnight snack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he said.  He came up to her.  “I’m trying not to be a bad guy here.  I’m trying to do the right thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put her hand on his arm.  “I know you are, Ben.  But I’m not sure it is the right thing to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said.  “For listening. I appreciate all you’re trying to do for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if you’re not going to accept it?” Rey chuckled ruefully and finished packing her dishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said, with a winning grin.  “I do that a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good for you, Ben Solo. You keep marching to that different drummer.” Rey picked up her stuff.  “I’m going to take off.  Thanks for indulging me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked her to the door.  He started to speak once and clamped his lips shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey watched him curiously.  “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, nothing,” he said, waving his hand.  “It’s…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stopped in the hallway by the door.  “You may as well say it.  I took off my kid gloves a minute ago.  Take off yours and let’s get real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chewed his lip for a moment.  “Okay,” he said.  “What does it mean to be a fan of mine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was taken aback.  She didn’t expect that question.  “Uh, I like your movies, I guess.”  She stared at him, trying to figure out what he was really asking.  “And the TV show.  And I haven’t seen your plays but not because I didn’t want to.  I just missed them when they were on Broadway.  I follow your career and appreciate all the different roles you take on.  Your performances are always excellent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gazed at her as if he again was checking for lies--or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right.”  He seemed satisfied by her answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you care, Ben?”  Rey was curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over her shoulder, lost in his thoughts.  “I… it doesn’t matter.”  He shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey gave him a look.  “It’s okay.  I’ve been around celebrities before.  I’m not going to melt in a puddle at your feet.  I’m made of sterner stuff.”  She made a fist and growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled.  “I’ll talk about it later, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey searched his face.  “All right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben took her hand and bent down to kiss her cheek. It was just a quick peck, but his soft mustache tickled her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She touched her cheek as she rode the elevator down to the first floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey pushed her chair back from her desk in frustration and growled at the screen in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn thing,” she bit off.  “Goddamn thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard the outer door open but didn’t pay much attention.  People came and went in the building.  She wasn’t expecting anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, her door opened and a tall man with a baseball cap and a big jacket walked in.  Rey stared as he pulled off his hat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he said.  “I brought food.”  He held up two paper bags.  “Best burgers in town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell wafted over to Rey and she groaned.  “Fuck, yeah. I’m starving.” Her belly rumbled inelegantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben placed the bags on the desk and reached inside his pocket to draw out two bottles.  “I didn’t know what kind of pop you like, so I got two different kinds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey grinned. “Hey, you got Vernor’s.  Where the hell did you find that?  I haven’t had one in forever.” She picked up the bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I know which one you want, then,” he said.  He cracked open the other bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They dug into the burgers and crisp fries.  Rey rolled her eyes and took a huge bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good,” she mumbled.  “So bad and so good.”  She swallowed and took a drink.  “Finn and Poe have been on a campaign to make me eat better.  I keep telling them I work it off, but they are determined.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben laughed.  “It’s okay to indulge now and then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The computer beeped.  “Oh fuck me,” Rey said.  She wiggled the mouse and took a look at the screen.  “Goddamn this thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you goddamning?” Ben shoved the last bite of burger in and leaned over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey turned her screen.  “Ever apply for a Mott grant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben slapped his forehead.  “Yes.  I still have nightmares.  I’m no techno-wiz and it almost defeated me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Their website is the worst convoluted mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded.  “I remember.  I ended up hiring someone to help.  And I couldn’t afford it back then.  Ugh.  Bad memories.”  He stood and walked around the desk.  “Can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him an incredulous look.  “You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked offended.  “You don’t have to say it like that.  Maybe…” He stopped.  “No, you’re right.  I probably can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey smiled.  “Thanks for the offer, though.  I guess I have to tough it out.  House Sugar can’t afford to hire anyone either.  I don’t want to spend money on some idiot website.”  She pointed at the screen and raised her voice.  “You won’t defeat me, asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit,” Ben said in a fruity baritone.  “Never say die.  Full speed ahead.  Damn the torpedoes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey put her head on the desk and beat it with her fist.  “I’m doomed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naw,” Ben said.  “Seriously, let me look at it.”  He nudged her aside and sat in her chair.  He was too tall for the seat. He had to reach underneath to lower it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t seem that short,” he mumbled.  “But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he looked at the application.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stood over his shoulder.  “Every time I hit submit, the damn thing goes back to the first screen and says I’m missing something.  Then I have to re-type the whole fucking thing.  Every single time, I seem to miss something new.  Fuck this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” he said, looking through the pages.  He began reading the questions to Rey.  “Answer and I’ll type them in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She answered while he typed.  She noted that he didn’t hunt and peck on the keyboard like she thought he would.  He typed pretty quickly for having big fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finished asking the questions, he scrolled back through each page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, there.”  He pointed to the screen.  “I remember that little check box.  It’s hidden down at the end of the page where you can’t see it easily when running through the pages.  You may have missed it.  I remember doing that, too.  The guy I hired showed me.”  Ben clicked the box and hit submit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Rey’s delight, the grant form went through.  A giant green check mark showed up along with a thank you note.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started doing a little happy dance and clapping.  Ben turned in his chair and watched her, laughing out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey threw herself on his neck and hugged him briefly.  He pulled her tight and rocked her back and forth for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben got up and returned to his own seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you how happy I am, Ben Solo.  You’ve made my day,” Rey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben smiled at her.  “Happy to help a fellow grant-seeker.”  He paused as Rey leaned back in her chair and twirled around.  “Listen, I was wondering…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stopped twirling and gave him her full attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed. He looked a little nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, anything,” Rey said.  “Other than letting you off the hook for your TFL event.  No can do, my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben looked startled for a second.  “I’m not talking about TFL.  I’m talking about… well, us.  You and me.  Go on a date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s eyebrows rose.  “A date?” she repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, a date. Like going out somewhere,” he said.  He met her eyes warily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Rey was taken aback.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, if you can. If you don’t have someone.  Or if you want to.”  He was babbling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s world shifted for a second.  Ben Solo, movie star, was asking her out?  She couldn’t process the request.  She sat with her mouth hanging open.  Then she snapped it shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have asked,” Ben mumbled.  “You’re working for Finn, and by extension me.  Inappropriate.”  He stared at his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine,” Rey barked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up a little startled at her vehemence.  “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she said.  “What are we going to do?  Dinner?  Movie?  Play?  Uh, bowling, skating, uh…”  She was running out of ideas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hockey game?” Ben asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hockey game?” Rey asked back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her expectantly.  “Do you like hockey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Rey said. “Men with big sticks beating the shit out of each other.  Sounds like it’s right up your alley.  I’m up for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben busted out laughing.  “Was that a reference to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Galactic Wars</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Rey said, tilting her head flirtatiously.  “Hockey with lightsabers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d do that, as long as I didn’t have to be on skates,” Ben said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Galactic Wars</span>
  </em>
  <span> on ice,” Rey intoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you coming to the game with me?  Even if it isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>Galactic War</span>
  </em>
  <span>s on ice?”  Ben reached out for Rey’s hand.  She put her smaller one in his big paw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” she said with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey texted her conversation group that she named “FinnPoe” after her two besties.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>He asked me on a date!!!!!!!!  Oh fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe texted back.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yeah, uh-huh, get it, get it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn called.  “A date?  A date?  You have a date with that man?”  His voice got louder.  “Bring it home, girl!  Bring it on home. I’m counting on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey snorted.  “I’m not going out with him to convince him to join the webinar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Finn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, seriously.  I’m just going out with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatevs.  Get it done.  Soon we go live on Zoomie-Zoom.  He needs to be on there when we do or else…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would happen, really?” Rey asked. “What would be the worst thing that could happen if he doesn’t show?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Long silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no.  Now, you can’t go over to the dark side, Rey.  Don’t fail me now.  You know what will happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey rubbed her forehead.  “Seriously, Finn.  So he doesn’t show.  Is the world going to end?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but that’s not the…”  Finn groaned.  “Not you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just thinking that I might not be able to get him on board.  What’s your Plan B?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.  I have no Plan B.  Other than to take the wrath of whoever’s going to be pissed he didn’t show up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may be able to get him to agree to a note that says he can’t make it.”  Rey tried to soothe Finn’s feelings.  “Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you doubt it.  That man…” Finn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Difficult,” Finn finished. “Headstrong. Annoying.  What the fuck is going on with him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really know,” Rey admitted, though she realized she wouldn’t tell Finn even if she did know.  Ben seemed… vulnerable to her, someone caught in the vagaries of a notoriety he never wanted.  He was trying to navigate the situation by himself.  Who could he trust?  She didn’t know him well enough to guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she wanted to protect him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you get this done, Rey?”  Finn did sound a bit desperate.  “It could be a PR nightmare for us, if not now, then later.  I’m trying to avoid getting a reputation for untrustworthy events.  I feel like people will stop showing up if they think we are false advertising all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey considered that idea.  “Yeah, you’re right.  And Ben’s going to find his fan base eroded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he even care?” Finn muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Rey answered, though it might have been a rhetorical question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey found herself sitting near center ice at a hockey game.  The bench was located to her left, full of big sweaty guys with sticks.  To her right, Ben Solo sat, shoulders intruding into her personal space. His legs were too long for the seats, so he crossed his feet in an attempt to make them--and himself--smaller.  It wasn’t working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Rey said. “No one recognizes you.  No one has said anything to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben gave her a stony look.  “I’m out of context. I don’t have my lightsaber with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stared at him.  “I thought it was a good thing, Ben.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, you don’t have to worry about your appearance on a Zoom call.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned in and looked Rey in the eye.  “I will pay you double what Finn’s giving you to…”  He pressed his lips together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up?” Rey finished for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. “Just be here with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No campaigning.  Got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said.  “Sometimes, I get tired of being him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Him?” Rey asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Ben Solo everyone clamors for. I want to go back to the Ben Solo nobody gives a shit about.”  He leaned back in his seat to watch the two Zamboni’s drive off the ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Rey said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put a big arm around the back of her seat.  “Let’s just have fun tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned back into his arm.  “All right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the first period, Ben and Rey went to concessions to get a couple of beers and some popcorn.  They wound their way back to their seats and settled in again to munch and chat.  Rey enjoyed watching Ben toss popcorn up in the air and catch it in his mouth.  She called him talented and tried to mimic him. She succeeded in bouncing popcorn off her nose onto the floor, much to Ben’s delight.  He laughed and gave her a round of applause when she managed to catch one kernel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the puck dropped in the third period, Ben asked Rey if she wanted to go to opening night of his upcoming play.  “I’ve been in rehearsals for a while now.  We’re about to go live,” he said, giving Rey his best jazz hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed.  “Sure.  I would love to go to your play.  What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an original piece by a friend of mine from Juilliard.  It’s called </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Bus Stops Here</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  It’s about a guy who hangs out at the bus stop to meet people.”  Ben laughed.  “It’s more interesting than it sounds..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could see how it has potential,” Rey said.  “Looking forward to seeing it.  I’ve never seen you live onstage before.  Only in film.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stage theater is my first love,” Ben said.  “I did film to pay the bills--at first.  Now, I’m comfortable with both media.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the person behind Rey tapped Ben on his shoulder.  “Hey, man,” he said. “I know you.” He leaned forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey turned around to look at him.  He was a big guy with a beer in one hand.  He was pointing excitedly at Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re that guy.  From </span>
  <em>
    <span>Galactic Wars</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  That bad guy.  Kylo Ren.”  He turned to his buddies.  “Isn’t he?  He’s Kylo fucking Ren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben shook his head.  “No, I’m not.” His face took on a closed, pained look.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other men in the row were poking each other.  “Yeah, Kylo Ren,” they muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really not,” Ben said, louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey and he exchanged looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first man pointed over Rey’s shoulder.  “Then why’s that guy taking pictures of you and pointing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey looked down the aisle.  Sure enough, someone was kneeling on the steps, snapping pictures with an actual camera.  Others were standing up to see why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Ben breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get out of here,” Rey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t need to be told twice. He jumped up and tugged Rey out of her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go,” she yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I won’t be mobbed,” he called over his shoulder.  “No one knows me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He climbed the stairs two at a time, which was an amazing feat since they were broad, concrete slabs.  Rey bounded up behind him as fast as she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you might be mistaken about nobody knowing you,” Rey said as they slammed through the doors of the arena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he said.  “This is ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked to his car together and got inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben leaned on the steering wheel for a moment.  “At a hockey game?  Who knew hockey fans were into science fiction?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the photos?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned on the ignition and put the car in gear.  “They’ll be on the web later tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that okay with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but there’s not a lot I can do about it.”  He stopped at a red light.  “That was a fucked-up date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not over yet,” Rey said.  “Drive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over at her.  “What do you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey directed Ben to an arcade that Finn had discovered a while back.  It was a dingy little place run by a couple of guys who read comic books behind a glass counter.  They handed out bags of tokens and grunted at the patrons who asked for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The machines ran the gamut from old style pinball to higher tech shooter games.  They even had pool tables, air hockey, and darts set up in the back for older gamers.  The place was ablaze with blinking lights and beeping noises as games vied for customer’s attention.  Finn, Poe, and Rey, all competitive by nature, enjoyed taking out their aggressions on one another in blistering games of chance and skill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The place had a selection of gamers already ensconced, but they barely looked up from Tekken or Pac Man.  No one paid Rey and Ben the least bit of attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey rolled up her sleeves.  “All right, Emo Boy, it’s you and me.  One-on-one.”  She rubbed her hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emo Boy?” Ben muttered, giving Rey the side-eye.  She smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey told Ben the tokens were on her and handed him a heavy paper bag.  She nudged him to the back corner where a big white table stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want hockey? We have hockey,” she said.  She stuffed coins into the slot and the air whooshed on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both grabbed air hockey handles and took turns scoring.  They each developed their own happy dance and collapsed with giggles as the dances got more involved and ridiculous with each game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they ran out of coins, Ben went to the glass counter and slid a $10 dollar bill toward the one of the two guys behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dude with the Fortnite t-shirt shook his head.  “On the house, bro.”  He pushed a bag of tokens toward Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey came up to stand next to Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other guy took off his Marvel hat and swept it out in front of him.  “You did great in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Galactic Wars</span>
  </em>
  <span>, man.  We thought the Mouse was going to fuck up the new Vader, but you… you were lit.  Hat’s off to you, fam.”  He slapped his cap back on his shaggy head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben stared for a moment at the two guys.  Their eyes were shining with admiration.  “Thanks,” he said.  “I appreciate it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naw, we appreciate you,” the first guy said.  “Trevor’s my name.  Come back any time.  We’ll hook you up with freebies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other guy with the hat leaned forward and offered his hand.  “Is it okay if I shake your hand, Mr. Solo?  I’m Jason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben shook it.  “Ben, please.  Nice to meet you, Trevor and Jason.  You guys want autographs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were enthusiastic murmurs of assent as the guys dug up a sharpie and some dusty Star Wars merch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor chuckled and blew dust off the Kylo Ren figurine box.  Jason popped up with a comic book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed.  “Well, it ain’t Kylo, but it’ll do.”  He passed Ben a marker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben smiled at the two. “You guys are resourceful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Trevor agreed.  “So what’s the next movie like? You gonna be redeemed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben finished signing.  “I’m not supposed to talk about it.”  He sounded stiff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two guys nodded.  “Right, right, right,” Jason said.  “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben softened up a little.  “But I guess I can ask you a question and you guys can think about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben shot a quick look at Rey.  She smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does Kylo Ren need to be redeemed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two guys looked at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good question,” Trevor said.  “He thinks he’s right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, yeah,” Jason agreed.  “When he…”  He launched into describing a scene from the film.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben knocked lightly on the counter.  “Here’s your pen.  Thank you for the tokens.  Good to meet both of you.”  He snagged the bag of tokens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey pulled Ben to the front of the arcade.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw him breathe a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did great,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m being recognized a lot more these days,” he murmured, casting a glance at the two who were clearly arguing their positions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben tugged Rey into a quick hug.  “Thank you,” he whispered into her hair.  They stood for a moment.  Something was happening. He took another shuddering breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he said softly.  “Look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around in his arms and followed his finger. There in the window hung a big movie poster.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Galactic Wars</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Ben’s face--as Kylo Ren--was featured prominently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both stood looking at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that weird?” Rey asked finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said softly.  “Nothing like seeing your face splashed across a store window, when you least expect it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least the dudebros were okay people,” Rey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might have been in more trouble if the place was crowded.  This seems like major </span>
  <em>
    <span>Galactic Wars </span>
  </em>
  <span>territory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey looked up into Ben’s face.  “Yeah, I didn’t think about that when I suggested we come here.  I’m not that kind of fan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gazed at her.  “What kind of fan are you?”  His eyes took on a shuttered look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey laughed.  “The crazy, stalker kind,” she teased.  “I’ll stand in front of your door and bully you into letting me in.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused but Ben didn’t laugh with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head to one side at his startled expression.  “Well, at least I brought food, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben gave her a small, courtesy smile.  “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned.  “You okay, Ben?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” he said suddenly.  “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left soon after.  Ben drove up to Rey’s apartment building and parked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took her hand in his and she squeezed his hand.  “I had a good time,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to go out again?”  His eyes were dark and wary again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Rey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a word, they both leaned into each other.  And Rey kissed the sexiest man she’d ever seen in her life.  Softly, gently, and more than once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t push her further than sweet brushes and the lightest pressure of his lips against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t resist touching his silky hair with one hand.  He touched hers, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight,” Rey whispered as she pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night,” he responded with a hitch in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey hung up her cell phone in frustration. The fundraising efforts in California were not going all that well.  She tapped her fingers on the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone rang and she picked it up.  Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” he said.  “Care for some lunch company?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Rey said.  “I’m in a fucking slump. I need to review some shit.  Maybe after work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to eat something,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I do.  But I don’t feel like dealing with it right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s too bad because you’re going to do it anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched as he pushed through the door with the phone to his ear and a shopping bag in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hung up on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he said in mock offense. “You hung up in my ear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben set the shopping bag down and pulled off his coat.  He walked around and caged Rey between his long arms. He leaned down and touched his mouth to hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long enough for her taste.  Just a peck of his soft lips.  She wanted more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She eyed him as he took out big salads, pita chips and hummus, and bottles of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rabbit food,” he said, handing her a salad and a fork. “Eat up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While they ate, Ben asked Rey about House Sugar.  She warmed to her topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a great organization, in my opinion.  Two of my friends and I started it when they couldn’t get funding for their artwork.  They were both turned down by the usual grantors.  We realized that many creators might be having the same issues.  I started raising money to give as grants. I learned as much as I could about being a philanthropic organization.  And now here we are.  My co-founders, Rose and Gwen, are in California.  I’m the East connection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben listened without comment until Rey ran out of words about their budget crises and fundraising efforts that weren’t paying off as much as they’d like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the worst part is that we have some celeb endorsements, but they don’t pay off as much as expected.  I always thought that a big name would bring in the bucks.  But honestly it doesn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and said nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him with narrowed eyes.  “All right, say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged.  “Nothing to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit. You’re gloating. I can feel it.”  Rey pointed her fork at him.  “Never mind, I know what you want to say.  There’s no point in you jumping into the webinar because it won’t bring in any money to TFL anyway.  All your presence does is cause trouble.  So it’s not worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his eyebrows.  “Shit, I don’t even have to say a word. You’re making my arguments for me.  What happened to trying to convince me to show up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sighed.  “You shouldn’t bail, Ben.  Bottom line.”  She munched in silence, not daring to even look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised her eyes to meet his gaze eventually.  He tilted his head to one side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why would you say that?”  His voice was low, dark, and dangerous.  Soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because,” Rey hollered at him. “It’s a shitty thing to do to your fans who love you, you asshat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The webinar is not about fandom,” he shouted back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the fucking big deal about fandom?  I seriously don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heaved a sigh and shoved a hand in  his hair.  “I’ll tell you what I learned about celebrity fundraising first-hand.  The only way the celeb thing really works is if you auction off a meeting with someone.  I did that once at the urging of my publicist.  She said it would benefit TFL and would help get my name out there.”  He gazed off into space and took a long drink of his water.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey waited for him to collect his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I said yes,” he continued.  “I was newer to fame than I am now.  I mean, not that I’m…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey interrupted.  “I get it.  Quit defending your statements. I don’t think you’re a conceited shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” he mumbled.  “You think I’m an asshat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey growled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” he continued.  “There’s an organization that will run the whole meet-up for you and donate the money raised to the charity of your choice, with some skimmed off the top, of course. Then they have you meet someone at an event that is already going on, like an awards ceremony or a screening of a movie.  Basically, you’re escorted to a green room with a bunch of people and you have a photo op with the person who won.  There’s some small talk and autograph signing and that’s it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey gaped at Ben. “You’ll do that, but you won’t get on a webinar?  You’re a fucking maniac, Ben Solo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes.  “Is this new information?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed.  “Not really.  I don’t understand it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his hand. “Well, that was before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before what?” Rey was thoroughly confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before I was well-known and fan meet-ups started getting weirder.”  He sighed.  “I know it’s part of the package of being successful but some fans can really go overboard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey didn’t say anything.  Ben drew completely inside himself, lost in some memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They sometimes hand me strange things to sign before security can catch it.  Some people yell inappropriate shit at me.  One woman asked me to pee on her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuck.  Ugh.  That’s so disrespectful to you,” Rey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben met her eyes.  “Yes.  They should feel free to enjoy the films and performances. I’m fine with that.  And I can ignore a lot, but there are times when it’s all too much.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled up a photo on his phone and showed it to her.  It was the two of them at the hockey game, enjoying themselves.  The next photo showed them both looking at the camera and the final one was them edging out of their row.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The caption read: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is Ben Solo Too Good for Hockey?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” Rey stared at the article.  “This is just stupid.”  It was all about Ben leaving the game early with an unidentified woman.  Rey rolled her eyes and handed the phone back to Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes, I’d like to be left alone.”  Ben closed the article to locate something else on his screen.  He showed her the eBay listings for the autographs he signed for guys at the arcade.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” he said.  “Those two are trying to make money, though they probably won’t get much for these items.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not being a fan,” Rey stated.  “That’s taking advantage of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said.  “And it pisses me off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a second thought, Rey jumped up and threw her arms around this man, this man who had been fighting with the loss of his anonymity.  The many perks of fame didn’t make up for some of the ugly aspects of notoriety.  Ben enfolded Rey in his arms and tugged her into his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat with her cheek on his shoulder.  “That kind of shit is out of bounds.”  She sat up to look into his serious eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached out and cupped Ben’s face.  He gazed at her lips for a moment.  She dipped her head and pressed her mouth to his. His hand slipped upward to touch her throat and jawline.  He nuzzled into the kiss to deepen it and Rey opened her mouth to taste him.  Their tongues met and pressed together.  They kissed deeply and completely, rough and hungry, soft and teasing, angling for more contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben nipped at Rey’s neck and pushed his nose into her hair.  “You smell so good,” he murmured.  “You’re so beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey dug her hands into Ben’s wavy hair.  “Your hair, your lips,” she muttered and peppered his face with small kisses.  She found each beauty mark with her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben sought her lips again and murmured into her mouth how good she tasted to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They broke apart when Rey’s cell phone rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Rey said.  “More good news from California, I’m sure.”  She pulled herself off Ben’s lap.  He put his big hand on her bottom to help her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to look at him.  He grinned without remorse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Rey finished her conversation, Ben had cleared up the food and was preparing to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to get to rehearsal.”  He nodded at her phone.  “I don’t know what that was, but if you want to talk about it, let me know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey absently chewed on her lower lip.  “Maybe,” she said.  “I’m trying not to drag you into my bullshit, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben walked around the desk.  “Stop gnawing on your lips,” he said, touching her mouth with a finger.  “That’s my job.”  He bent and kissed her.  “You’re not dragging me in.  I’m freely offering. I’ll call you later.  Maybe a late dinner?”  He raised his brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Rey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Urg!” Finn said when Rey answered later that day.  “Progress report?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey had kind of forgotten that she was supposed to be convincing Ben to attend his own fucking webinar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Finn,” Rey snapped.  “I have other shit to do besides babysit your boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, like going out on dates with him,” Finn snapped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both on edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sighed.  “Okay, bottom line your situation for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard Finn clicking.  “We have close to five thousand participants registered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you do open registration or reviewed registration?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.  “Open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So any-old-body could register?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey blew out a breath.  “Any way to change it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not without canceling and re-structuring the event.”  Finn groaned.  “I should have…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never mind,” he said.  “It’s done.  TFL bought a year’s worth of webinar capability at five thousand participants.  The webinar has certain features but it didn’t get set up well.  And the sign-up link was leaked.  We don’t have the capacity to handle more participants--and the military audience may be locked out if we hit five thousand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re not reviewing who is getting an email with a live link?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve been looking at the list of participants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All five thousand of them?”  Rey rubbed her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can sort them by military email, but some people don’t have one and there’s no way to know if they are part of a family or not.”  He clicked around some more.  “I’m guessing some of these are random fans.  Maybe more than some, actually.  A lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know they’re fans?  Maybe they’re connected to military service personnel.” Rey clung to some hope that this event wasn’t totally mismanaged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing the people with usernames like ‘kylorensdick’ are not military.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey blew out a breath.  “Probably not.”  She tapped her desk.  “Can you boot those people off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not without re-structuring the event and making everyone re-register.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might be worth it to get the goofballs off,” Rey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would Boss Man show up if I got rid of the dicks?” Finn asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He might,” Rey said.  “But you might be dumping genuine fans, those who aren’t dicks.” She thought of the dudes at the arcade--not that they wanted to attend a webinar.  But other fans might be interested.  “Bit of a PR nightmare.  I can see the headlines.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ben Solo’s charity boots fans off webinar in favor of military audience</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn laughed.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fans Up in Arms</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  It is true, though.  Ben is exactly that way sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey didn’t say that Ben had reasons for his attitude.  That was none of Finn’s business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you control who says what in the webinar?”  Rey clicked on the Zoom website to see what options Finn might have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can.  But there’s a chat box, a Q&amp;A feature, that isn’t moderated.  It allows participants to post questions and comments live.  We could keep track of questions and select some for panelists to answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to acknowledge bullshit responses, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correct,” Finn said.  “Only legit questions would be recognized and read to panelists.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see you can boot assholes right out of the webinar?”  Rey poked around more on the website.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Finn said.  “I didn’t see that.  Where does it say…  Fuck, there it is.”  He clicked and hummed to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you knew this technology stuff,” Rey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I did, too.  But I’m not that familiar with Zoom, to be honest.”  He mumbled something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Rey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Rey asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A fucking moderator for the chat.  They say here you need someone who can be devoted to the Q&amp;A and mute idiots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They said ‘idiots’?”  Rey giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My interpretation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s your answer, then,” Rey said.  “Tell Ben the Q&amp;A is well-moderated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By whom?” Finn asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,”  Rey said.  “You can find someone to do it, I’m sure.  An intern?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have an intern.  We’re running on a shoestring here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well, ask Poe,” Rey said absently.  The problem was solved.  She was sure Ben would go for it now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Finn asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sat up.  “Me?  Why me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need the money,” Finn said.  “And Poe would probably just write these idiots back.  Or send emojis or something.  I love him with all my heart, but he is a jokester.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sighed.  “I guess.  Look, tell Ben it’s fixed and he can come out of hiding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fucking tell him.  He’s your boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finn, it’s kind of your job,” Rey shot back.  “And he’s not my boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p><span>“I kind of hired you to be a consultant.  So go consult.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“And I just consulted with you.”  Rey paused.  “I have to go.  The Cali connection is calling.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Finn grumbled.  “Check’s in the mail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you,” Rey said cheerfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much to Finn’s chagrin, Ben said he would think about it.  He refused to give Finn a firm confirmation, according to the follow-up text Finn sent with a skull and crossbones emoji.   Rey had to laugh when she got it.  She was on her way to meet up with Ben after his rehearsal.  She was trying to decide whether or not to get involved again when her phone rang.  It was Ben.  She answered and started chattering about Finn’s compromise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben stopped her.  “Are you almost here?”  His voice was low and tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she said.  “Turning the corner…”  She stopped.  A police car was outside the apartment building.  “Is that police car for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said.  “I wanted to warn you.  Someone broke into my apartment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Rey sped up.  “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in the lobby.  I’ll meet you at the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey hustled up the steps and saw Ben standing at the door.  He opened it for her and she stepped inside.  His face was drawn and tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The police and security people stared at Rey.  Ben assured them that Rey was with him.  They still eyed her suspiciously.</span>
</p><p><span>A police officer stepped forward.  “Mr. Solo, it is protocol to talk to everyone.”  She spread her hands apologetically.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Ben’s frown got deeper if that was even possible.  “It’s not her.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Nevertheless, it’s standard procedure, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man in a suit stepped forward to speak to Ben.  “Mr. Solo, please let us do our jobs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben turned to him and snapped, “She was vetted already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a small shrug.  “We may have missed something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stared at Ben.  “Am I being accused of something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Ben said.  “Absolutely not.”  He crossed his arms in front of him and glared at the security personnel and the police alike.  They shuffled around uneasily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey touched Ben’s arm.  “I’ll be interviewed if that eases your team’s fears.  I don’t have a clue what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben stared at her long and hard, jaw clenched, brows drawn down in a frown.  She lifted her chin and gazed back at him.  “You’re always going to doubt me, if you don’t let me do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reluctantly nodded once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey spent the next half hour sitting in the security team’s office on the first floor of the apartment building.  She didn’t ask for details about what happened.  She pulled her professional self together and talked about her whereabouts and her relationship with Ben.  Although perfectly innocent, the situation sounded sketchy in her ears:  Consultation out of the blue.  Hired by a friend.  Tries to stay in contact with Mr. Solo after being told no.  Comes over without an invitation and cajoles her way inside.  Goes to a hockey game and paparazzi suddenly pops up.  Obtains autographs that show up on eBay.  Home in her own apartment waiting for Ben to be finished with rehearsals.  No one to vouch for her except for Finn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of it looked good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the police allowed her to leave, but she wasn’t allowed to go up to Ben’s apartment.  She had to call him to come back down and retrieve her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snarled at the man in the suit.  “She’s not responsible for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man flicked his eyes over to Rey.  “Probably not.  But you did say she was a fan and you had us check her out.  She’s the only person who’s interacted with you recently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben rolled his eyes.  “That’s why she isn’t a likely suspect, Matt.  She’s the first person you flagged.  Why would she break in, knowing that she would be first on the list?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt gazed at Ben with something akin to pity.  “Mr. Solo, I speak with all due respect, but you don’t know these people and how they think.  You don’t know the risks they will take or the depths they’ll sink to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben pressed his lips together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should go,” Rey said softly.  “I honestly don’t even know what happened.  But you’ve got a lot going on right now.  I’m just in the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he shouted.  “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey put a hand on Ben’s arm.  “It’s okay.  We can talk some other time.  I’m done consulting anyway.  You need to deal with this situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard him growl in frustration behind her as she left.  It sent a small shiver down her spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was for the best.  Rey knew it was ridiculous for her to continue seeing Ben Solo.  He was so far out of her league that it wasn’t even funny.  She’d been doing a favor for Finn and gotten in too deep.  She walked home feeling sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A day later, Rey hadn’t heard from Ben.  It was absolutely for the best, she told herself again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn sent her the story pulled off the web:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ben Solo B&amp;E</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two nights ago, Ben Solo, who plays Kylo Ren in </span>
  </em>
  <span>Galactic Battles</span>
  <em>
    <span>, found evidence of a break-in at his apartment.  According to police, nothing was taken.  Further details are not available due to the pending investigation.  Mr. Solo was unavailable for comment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn sent a new message:  </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is seriously going to fuck us up. He’s really not going to appear on the webinar at this point.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey figured Finn was right.  It was over.  Ben would retreat completely and Theater for Life would gain the reputation for bait and switch tactics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben could get over himself and do what the Theater for Life director suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sounded like a better idea to Rey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben Solo didn’t seem like a quitter.   Maybe he just needed to be reminded of that fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Security was definitely tighter at the apartment building late that evening.  Rey stopped by to catch Ben after his rehearsal.  She stood on the top step to buzz the apartment and a gentleman in a security uniform stepped outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I help you?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m buzzing Ben Solo,” she said politely, reaching for the button.  It was missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.  That’s not possible,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At all?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shuffled.  “Well, you can give me your name and I’ll pass it on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To Mr. Solo?”  Rey gave the man a hard look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sure,” he said.  He glanced back at the doors, clearly not knowing what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.  I’ll wait.”  Rey crossed her arms.  “I’m Mr. Solo’s girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his eyes for a second.  “They’re all Mr. Solo’s girlfriend,” he muttered to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s mouth dropped open.  How many women did Ben have come to his apartment?  Her blood started to boil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least she hadn’t fucked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The security guard let Rey in, though he stepped back when he saw her eyes.  She rode the elevator in a huff, tapping her foot impatiently.  She had a few things to say to Mr. Ben Solo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator opened onto his floor and Rey whizzed out.  Ben opened his door and the greeting died on his lips when Rey stomped past him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” she ground out, whirling to face him.  “I’m okay with it all.  I’m okay with babysitting and cajoling, understanding your fears.  They’re absolutely valid.  I’m okay with going out on dates and kissing you.  I’m okay with being accused of breaking into your apartment to do God knows what.  I guess.”  She pointed a finger in his surprised face.  “I’m even okay with your security lock-down and your reluctance to even consider Finn’s alternative, which would get you out of a stupid PR situation.  Fine.  I get it.  But I’m not fine with you having other women lurking around, calling themselves your girlfriends while you’re dating me.  If you’re going to date me, quit playing with other women.  Otherwise, forget it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben stood watching Rey rave.  He blinked a few times.  “All right,” he said.  “I have no idea what to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s crackling energy dissipated some.  “Oh, well.  Good, then.  Good.”  She was suddenly very tired.  Then she remembered.  “Take Finn’s idea, Ben.  It’s a good one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set his jaw. “I’m glad you’re here, Rey.  We have a lot to talk about.”  He walked into his kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey followed and plunged on with her mission.  “Can you see how it could work?  I’m moderating.  I have the ability to boot people off the chat.  Actually, I can boot them out entirely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked skeptical.  “Must we discuss this right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey looked him in the eye.  “You don’t have to be online for the chat, Ben.  You can record a statement and log off.  In fact, you can record a statement about creativity right here and right now. I’ll send it to Finn and he can run it when the webinar starts.  And you can be at home in your jammies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who will be on the chat making comments about Kylo Ren while the presenters are trying to talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to see it.  I’ll be dealing with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can catch them before they say some kind of shit?”  Ben looked at her with hard eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey swallowed.  “Well, no, not exactly.  I can cut them off…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After the comment is posted,” he finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben slammed his hand on the countertop.  “The comment will be out there, for all to see before it and the asshole who posts it is taken down.  I don’t care how fast you delete it, the comment is still there.  It’s disrespectful to the sacrifices our service men and women have made. Fans shouldn’t be in the webinar at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sighed and closed her eyes.  “I get it, Ben.  I really do.  But it’s the price of doing business.  The price of fame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a shuddering breath.  “You might think it doesn’t matter, but it does. And I’m the source of that disrespect.  Me.  I don’t think I can be anywhere near the webinar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey saw the curve of Ben’s back, how he was folding in on himself.  She debated for a long moment.  Then she walked into his arms and looped them around her.  “And you think if you’re not there, no one will make those comments?”  She buried her nose in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stroked her hair with both hands.  “Yeah, maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up into his eyes and said not a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey held him tightly.  “Listen, they’re not all trying to get in your face and be disrespectful.  I’m a fan…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He interrupted.  “Can you not say that, please?  You’re nothing like that.”  He held her face between his big palms.  “Nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened here the other night?” Rey whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed her back.  “Someone said she was my girlfriend and a new guard let her in.  He didn’t check.  He thought I was home.  She got in and did things.”  He swallowed.  “I want to get rid of this whole apartment and everything in it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Rey looked up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He met her eyes.  “Damp used underwear on my dresser.  She left a note in lipstick saying disgusting things about what she did in the bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sucked in a breath.  “Shit.  Shit.  That’s awful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held her tightly.  “Makes me sick and furious.  Who are these people that think it’s okay to do this shit to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Rey mumbled into his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve gotten rid of the bed and dresser.”  He sucked in a long breath and blew it out.  “I feel stupid but I couldn’t…  I just couldn’t look at it, sleep in it.  I’m moving out as soon as I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey understood completely.  She nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben continued.  “I’m sorry about what happened.  The police thought it was you because of the security footage.  It shows a woman about your height with shoulder-length dark hair.  It could have been you, I suppose.  I reviewed the footage and I knew it wasn’t you at all.  You’re slender and athletic.  You move differently, hold yourself like a professional woman.  I made them look up footage from when you visited me with dinner.  It’s clear you’re not the same person as the stalker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Rey drew a long breath.  “I didn’t come across too well at the interview.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed a little.  “Yeah, they told me your answers were unusual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God,” Rey said.  She stepped out of Ben’s embrace and rubbed her forehead.  “I feel like an idiot.  They showed me my fucking search history and some reviews of your films that I had posted online for Finn when he was interviewing.   They knew I was a fan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw those, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey felt a blush rising.  “Look,” she said.  “I didn’t know you would…  I’m really not that type of fan.  Shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached out and touched a lock of Rey’s hair.  “Never post stuff on the web.  First rule of being a celebrity.  Or dating a celebrity.  It all comes back to haunt you one day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Rey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched his face.  His sweet smile grew slowly into a rumbling laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she added.  “Stop giggling.  This is serious.  You know I genuinely like you. I enjoy your company. I would even if you weren’t famous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bent down and kissed her.  “I know.”  Then he kissed her again.  He reached out a hand.  “What say we stop talking about everything for a while?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey took his hand.  “And do what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up and scooped her into his arms.  “Something that doesn’t involve too many words.”  He carried her toward the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right,” she said, throwing her arms around his neck.  “But how am I going to tell you what I like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show, don’t tell,” he whispered as he lowered her onto his huge bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lay together, searching and finding perfect places to please each other.  Rey wound her arms around Ben when they were most deeply connected and held him tight.  He nuzzled her neck and whispered his desire for her.  She had never felt so close to anyone before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterwards, Rey lay awake, listening to Ben’s soft breathing.  She rolled onto her side and he opened his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they know who did it?” she asked.  “Are there any clues?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head .  “They won’t tell me much about it, but from what I can prod out of Matt, they have no one in mind.”  He sat up on one elbow and traced Rey’s lips with a finger.  She kissed it.  He bent and touched his lips to hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will protect you, Rey,” he said, his eyes serious.  “This person can’t hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey met his gaze.  “It’s not me I’m worried about, Ben.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression was closed, angry, and determined.  “I have increased security and military training.  I will be fine.”  He scratched his beard lightly.  “She better hope security gets to her first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On opening night of Ben’s play, Rey sat in the theater with Poe and Finn, waiting for the show to begin.  Finn cast dark looks at Rey because she still hadn’t pinned Ben down.  She gazed back at him without expression.  She’d decided that pushing Ben into doing the webinar was no longer on the table for her.  She’d done as she was asked and presented a couple of options to him and Finn.  What they decided was not her concern.  And she wasn’t going to let it interfere with her budding relationship with Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey ignored Finn and looked around at the audience.  The place was packed with theater-goers, many of whom seemed to be women, at least near where Rey was seated.  Groups of them sat together, whispering and giggling, sometimes breaking out into louder laughter.  There were older groups, sometimes with bored-looking men in tow.  Some groups were composed of a younger crowd, dressed up like peacocks with pink and blue skimpy outfits, and streaks in their hair to match.  These girls had pretty red lips and cute painted nails.  They looked at their phones and took selfies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights went down and some of the girls catcalled and whistled.  Rey looked at Finn and Poe, who shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first character came onstage and opened the play with a short monologue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One person whispered loudly, “Where’s Ben?”  It was a female voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey turned around to see if she could tell who said it. She was met with glassy-eyed, innocent blinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ben bounded onstage, the crowd went crazy clapping for him.  People were shouting his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited until they calmed down to begin speaking.  Rey saw ushers moving into position, along with what she guessed were security personnel. She’d never seen security at a play before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The play continued and Rey got lost in the story.  She forgot that her lover was onstage.  He was no longer Ben, but the man at the bus stop, trying to find someone to connect with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It came out of nowhere.  A long, loud shriek.  Yelling.  At first, Rey thought it was part of the play.  She turned around in time to see someone stumbling up the aisle, screaming Ben’s name.  Hollering “Kylo Ren” at him and pointing.  It was a woman with shoulder-length brown hair.  Possibly the woman from the security footage Ben had shown Rey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw Ben freeze onstage with his mouth open, watching the woman weave up the aisle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two guards ran out onstage and pulled Ben back into the wings.  Another two raced down the aisle to capture the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, without a thought, Rey stuck her foot out and tripped the weaving individual as she got closer to the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards bounded up the aisle and held the struggling, spitting woman down.  One looked up at Rey.  “Thanks,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded.  “You’re welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The theater manager walked onstage with a mic and told everyone to remain in their seats for the moment.  She said intermission would be in a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire crowd started talking at once and the only thing Rey wanted to do was go backstage.  She leapt up from her seat.  A guard was on her in a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please sit, Miss,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben Solo,” she said.  “He’s… I’m…”  She fished an all-access pass out of her bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Miss.  We’re locked down until we can guarantee the safety of the performers.”  The guard stood next to the aisle.  He was not going to allow Rey to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another guard walked up and spoke to Rey.  “Miss, please come with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey got up and almost ran backstage.  She found him in his dressing room, pacing back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed her when he saw her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” she said.  “They got her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I saw.  You tripped her.”  He sobbed a laugh into Rey’s hair.  “Scared the shit out of me.  I lost a couple of years of my life watching that woman run down the aisle and thinking you were in the audience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him.  “I’d protect you from any of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes shone. “Any of the crazies?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, I’ll go all Kylo Ren on them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gazed at her.  “I just bet you would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After an intermission, the show went on.  There were still a few catcalls here and there, which everyone ignored, though Rey found herself sending evil looks in the direction of the noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey, Finn, Poe, and Ben went out to a nearby theater eatery for a drink afterwards.  Rey thought Finn was going to pass out on the spot.  He was clearly nervous to be sitting with Ben.  Rey touched his sleeve and whispered that he could calm the hell down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben heard her and turned to Finn.  “Finn, it’s all right.  I’m not going to have any kind of fit tonight. After all the drama, I’m completely done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe sipped his beer.  “Who the hell was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben shrugged.  “Someone with a lot of problems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you pressing charges?” Finn asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No decisions have been made,” Ben said shortly.  He pressed his lips together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey jabbed him with her thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped.  “I don’t really know what my options are and I’m too exhausted to think about it tonight,” he amended in a friendlier tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They chatted about the play for a while longer until Rey saw her lover’s eyes beginning to droop.  She shoved him out the door and got him home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lay on his big bed and let Rey pull his clothes off.  He batted at her a little.  “I’m ready, baby.  Come and get me.  But you’re going to have to do all the work.  I’m done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His yawn was so huge that Rey laughed.  “Yeah, maybe not.”  She had him stripped down to his boxer-briefs.  “Go to sleep, Hot Emo Boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at her with tired eyes.  “What are you calling me now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” she said, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben reached out for Rey.  “Stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lay with him while he slept.  He reached for her unconsciously and she let him hold her.  Slowly, she too drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Ben made Rey eggs with cheese and toast.  He sat drinking his coffee and watching her eat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey looked up with a forkful of eggs halfway to her mouth.  “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It occurs to me,” he began.  “That after my brush with death last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s eyebrows rose.  “You had a brush with death?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, yes,” Ben said. “She could have had a gun on her.  You never know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey dropped her fork.  “You’re joking about a scary encounter with an obsessed, crazy fan.  That isn’t funny.  She was coming for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged a little.  “You protected me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then how was it a brush with death?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben sipped his coffee.  “Because.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She had been in your apartment?” Rey asked, softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he replied.  “There’s a restraining order in place.  She can’t get near me again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Rey said.  “And you know you had a whole team of people who rushed to your aid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.  But you’re missing my main point about this whole encounter, Rey Johnson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a side-eye.  “You have a point?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” He cleared his throat again.  “As I was saying, after my brush with death last night, I was thinking.  A moderated webinar might not be that bad.  Maybe.  If I recorded my piece and sent it to Finn. Then I could stay home in my jammies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey put her hand on her heart.  “Well, I’ll be damned. You, changing your mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his finger at her.  “No, no. I didn’t change my mind.  Not at all.  I still think it’s bullshit that the webinar address got out and non-military individuals took space away from the intended audience.  I still think that people’s comments could be disrespectful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finn made some mistakes setting it up,” Rey said.  “But don’t fire him.  He’s really good at other stuff.  And, for fuck’s sake, don’t tell him I told you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben stared at Rey.  “He didn’t set it up.  I did.  I didn’t know that the webinar could be restricted or that we could vet people asking for the address.  I fucked it up.  That’s why I was so angry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s mouth fell open.  She put her fingers on her temples for a moment.  Then she looked up at Ben.  “We went through all this because you got click happy on the Zoom website?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben sipped his coffee.  “Uh, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t ask for help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head.  “Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben Solo,” Rey said.  “I love you, but you’re an idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned.  “My mom says that to my dad.  I love you, too.  Even though you’re not an idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey ignored his declaration for the moment.  “Just for that, you’re going to help me moderate the bullshit comments. You get to press the ‘out you go, asshole’ button.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I make my own comments back before I boot them out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey considered that idea.  “Maybe. Let’s see how it goes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she walked into his warm embrace and kissed him with all the love in her heart for this big man who’d had greatness thrust upon him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome, everyone, to the Theater for Life webinar on creativity.  I’m Ben Solo, founder of TFL.  Our mission is to bring quality theater to a military audience.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey watched while Ben filmed his introduction in the TFL office and smiled at Finn who sat nearby.  He gave her a big thumbs-up and mouthed “thank you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>